There is a well known theory that the lives of human beings are controlled by three different rhythms. These rhythms are defined as the physical, emotional and intellectual. Each rhythm has a definite time period with the physical being twenty-three days long, the emotional rhythm being twenty-eight days long and the intellectual rhythm being thirty-three days long. Each of these rhythms can be represented in the form of a specific sine curve.
For each rhythm there is a positive region and a negative region. The positive region is equal in time to the negative region. Therefore, for the physical rhythm there is eleven and one half days positive and eleven and one half days negative. Similarly, the emotional rhythm period is fourteen days positive and fourteen days negative with the intellectual rhythm period being sixteen and one half days positive and sixteen and one half days negative.
During the positive half cycles people are supposedly well coordinated, quick and sure in reactions, in excellent control of emotions, able to cope with difficult situations, mentally sharp, best able to solve difficult problems and far less prone to mental errors. During the negative half cycles the opposite is true in each case; coordination is diminished, reaction time is slow, people tend to panic in difficult situations and people are much more prone to bad moods, tend to be edgy and are much more likely to lose tempers, are mentally unresponsive and more error prone than usual.
The days when the cycles pass from one phase to another (positive to negative or negative to positive) are deemed to be critical days. Accidents occur with far greater frequency on days that are critical, especially in the physical and emotional rhythms. Alledgedly this ratio is about four to one. Stated differently, eighty percent of all accidents occur on physical and emotionally critical days which comprise only fifteen percent of all days.
This biorhythm concept is used by a wide range of different types of individuals. For example, the concept is currently being used within certain police departments to discover what days the policemen are more prone to accidents or potential injury. Salesmen use the biorhythm concept to plan important meetings on their most favorable days. Doctors and their patients can select the best days for elective surgery. Everyone can be extra cautious on critical days since people now have the ability to know in advance what the condition will be on a particular day. Vacations can be planned for favorable periods. In short, knowledge of biorhythms can improve an individuals life.
Previously there have been biorhythmic devices to ascertain a persons biorhythmic situation. Since there are three separate biorhythms and these biorhythms must be correlated with each other in a particular arrangement, the previous type of devices have been quite complex to operate in order to derive the biorhythmic knowledge of a particular individual for a particular day. Not only is there the three variables of the three separate thythms, there is also the substantial number of variables in that the calculation depends on the individuals specific birth day.
At the present time there have been available devices to calculate the biorhythmic information for a particular individual on a given day. There has been no known easy way to display the biorhythmic information for a particular individual over an extended period of time, such as for an entire year. The displaying for an extended period of time has certain advantages in that the individual can note not only the critical days but also can denote subtle changes in the biorhythm pattern which may prove to be helpful depending on the activities of the individual.